


sunsets, dances and fireworks

by Arbiter2991



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, No Skynet, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:34:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23244850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbiter2991/pseuds/Arbiter2991
Summary: My version of 4th of July in alternate universe where Skynet didn't exist.
Relationships: Kate Brewster & John Connor
Kudos: 3
Collections: Tropes & Fandoms 2020





	sunsets, dances and fireworks

**Author's Note:**

> Danbury was a town name from the generator, no real town based.2017 was chosen to not age characters too much (they were born at 1985)

3rd July, 2017, LA

“Look, Kate, we are just in time for the sunset,” John smiled, while leading his wife to the beach.

“You do have a great timing, Johny, but we shouldn’t play hookie to enjoy the view,“ Kate adjusted her glasses as she walked right behind him.

“Nonsense, plenty of people do that because of tomorrow. Speaking of which, you made up your mind about tomorrow afternoon?” John stepped through the soft sand looking for a place that offers some cover from the sun as they hadn’t bothered to grab the sunscreen.

Kate grimaced, she wasn't convinced by his argument, but she didn't want to spoil the mood with debate about work ethics.” I did actually. There is an indie rock concert in Danbury. I booked the tickets online.”

“Danbury? John asked as he put the blanket on the sand.” It's a great idea, a break from a big city would do us good, and it's not far.”

“I have my moments,” Kate offered him a shy smile. She started poking in her pockets afterward.

“ If you pull a phone and call your assistant, I swear I am throwing it into the water.” John knew Kate well enough to know she wasn’t focused on them. He sighed exasperatedly,   
” Your father’s precious company won't break without your constant supervision.”

“Ugh, fine!” Kate carefully laid down beside John, supporting herself with her arms. She knew he was right, but she was too proud to admit it.

“ That’s the spirit,” John laughed a little.” You already achieved a lot, you deserve some time to relax.”

“That’s easy for you to say, a lot of people are depending on me and my father,” Kate gazed at the colorful bright sky before her as she spoke.

“All the more reason to leave LA behind for one day,” John moved a little closer to Kate embracing her with one arm.

Kate shrugged a little, she still wasn't completely comfortable with showing affection in public. But it was no comparison with the start of their relationship when she was very defensive.

“Just stop talking, we came to rest a little and enjoy the view, so let’s just do that.”

John knew what she really meant. She felt conflicted, and words were not helping. Instead, he simply hummed and let her process things in her own way, still taking a hold of her.

Kate appreciated what he did for her, while his care was very thoughtful, he sometimes had this bad boy vibe which she loved and hated at the same time. What she needed now was peace and quiet, and he gave her just that. She softly said, “ Thank you. John.” 

4th July, morning, LA

“Kate, it has been almost half an hour. How much more bathroom time do you need?” John paced around the bathroom doors. He was rather patient, but even he had his limits.

“ My hair is one big mess, I can’t go out like this! Kate shouted in front of the mirror, trying to pull a miracle with a comb. She wished she could go to the hairdresser, but she couldn't.

“ Sure you can, I think I have a hat somewhere if it's really that bad,” John tried to speed things up.

“You can’t be serious, John. You know I don’t wear hats. I will deal with this,” Kate grabbed a handful of hair and turned left to see the back of her head in the mirror. “ I think I got an idea, I will just hold them tight with some clips. If I can't have them loose, I don't see any other option.”

“ That’s new, I can't wait to see it,” John exclaimed.” How about I will make the car ready in the meantime and you meet me in the garage?”

“You are just tired of waiting. Don’t think you can fool me, John.” Kate saw right through his intentions.” But I agree, we will meet downstairs.”

4th July, around 1 p.m, Danbury

The road didn't have high traffic, which John was thankful for, he would hate to be stuck in the high traffic. Once they reached the town, he noticed a sign of a bistro.” Would you like to eat lunch right now? I’d rather not do it right before the actual concert.”

“ Good idea, John,” Kate nodded .” I would rather not go to the club with the stomach, that does defeat the purpose a little.”

After they parked the car, they entered the diner. The interior was simple. Plain tables, some old leather couches, a jukebox in the corner, and, of course, a counter. They didn't have to wait long until the service got to their table. They ordered pancakes, as the menu was rather meat-heavy, and they tried to limit their calories.

“Damn I haven't seen a menu like that for a while. Sometimes I forget how LA differs from quiet little towns like Danbury. It's simple and I would say practical. No experiments or fanciness,” Kate remarked.

“I agree,” John smiled.” I am glad some things remain the same though. Constant changes are confusing.”

“ They even got a jukebox, it's so retro,” Kate mentioned with a silvery voice.

“Want to select something?” John looked at the device, it seemed unused but operational at first glance.

“I better not, they are fragile. With my luck, I’ll break it.” Kate sighed.

“ Come on, you deal with complex devices on a daily basis, and you are afraid to touch a jukebox?” John raised his brow, that kind of answer was unexpected at least.

“ That's exactly why. Modern tech operates on pure knowledge. Classics, like this, requires a touch, something I never had. I’d rather leave it be.” Kate’s statement was flat and apathetic.

“Have it your way,” John decided to not challenge Kate’s reasons, he didn't quite understand them, but he didn't want to be forceful and accidentally upset her.” speaking of tunes, what do you know about the band?”

“Not much, just it's some new band from the county. One of my friends mentioned it a few weeks ago. It's just the first thing that came to my mind to give it a try.” Kate adjusted her glasses as she spoke her mind.

“ Quite spontaneous, Are you sure you didn't get switched with a robot; you are always so organized.” John widely smiled with a wink, to humor Kate a little. He sometimes needed to challenge her seriousness.

“ Keep joking like that and I will replace you with a robot. How does that sound to you, John?” Kate teased him back.

“ Ha, good one. For real though, I am glad you still have the creative spark in you. Routine can’t kill it so easily.” John reached Kate's hand through the table as a gesture of peace.

Kate gladly joined hands with him, she felt glad for what he just did, she needed that. “ Sadly very true, but let's not debate about it. Once we eat, we can take a nap in the car and hit the club.”

“Sounds like a plan,“ summarised as he looked for the service, which came shortly after.

4th July, afternoon, Danbury

The club was not very spacious, but fortunately, the crowds were not too big either. The band was already set up when John and Kate got there. Some people would say the band was an overstatement considering it was just a duet of artists. Their observations were interrupted when a short blonde woman poked Kate’s shoulder.

“ Clarice!,” Kate exclaimed as she turned over. “ Nice to see you, I knew you would be there, but still, I am glad you found us. This is John.”  
“ Nice to meet you, Clarice,” John shook hands with Kate’s coworker.

“ My pleasure,” The blonde replied and turned her doe- eye gaze to Kate.” I wasn’t sure if it’s you at first, but I am glad I was right. So how is the free day working for you so far?  
“ Nothing exciting, casual morning, then we drove here, had lunch and we got here,” Kate summed up.

“Well, I guess a casual day is a good sign, but don’t be a stranger when the event begins. It’s the 4th of July after all. Let’s enjoy it,” Clarice was clearly excited, she was already swaying, regardless of performance didn’t start yet, and her genuine wide smile was adorable.

“Well said,” John chimed in.” we will surely talk more later, but do you mind if I take Kate for the side now?”

“Okay! Be seeing you,” the cheerful blonde moved away.

John led Kate to the corner.” Wow, she's… she’s something.”

“ You can be honest. She is like a thirteen-years-old cheerleader. I love that about her, but on the other hand, can’t take too much. If you stick with her for a long time, it can be a bother,” Kate sighed.

“ I can only imagine,” John remarked.” I guess in that case you need to sometimes act like her parents. It seems funny when I picture it.”

“ I do, and it’s not funny for me. But she does keep a regular supply chain intact somehow, only special requests are a bit of the headache with her. But I can’t be mad at her.”

“At least now, she is in a place where her optimism would be appreciated,” John stated, taking one more look at the blonde having a good time near the bar.” So what's next? Want a drink?”

“You know what, why not.” let’s do it.” Kate half-heartedly agreed.

The rest of the holiday was rather normal within given circumstances. Kate, John, and Clarice had a few rounds of drinks and then the band started to play.

The subtlety of the tunes filled the club, it was slow and gentle music. Kate felt relaxed and amused, she didn't do anything like that for a while now, and John was with her to share the experience, even if he was a rather lousy dancer. She even danced once with Clarice, because saying no to her silly ideas is rather hard.

After about two hours, The club manager ordered a break to let the guests take a look at the fireworks show and so the band could rest a little.

The couple sat at the bench near the club entry.“It’s remarkable how simple pleasures can change so much,” Kate said to John with dreamy eyes.

“ It is, especially with the right people.” He replied, concentrated on the lights in the sky.

Kate groaned, “ I can't believe I danced with Clarice. I am glad I didn’t let her take that picture. She would tease me with it until the next fourth of July.”

“ That is highly probable. quick thinking, my dear, “ John laughed a little while giving Kate a praise.

They watched the rest of the fireworks display in silence, embraced with each other. Once it was over, they returned to the club for the remaining songs. Once they left the club, Kate said, “ Thanks for everything today John, I know I am not easy to be around. I love you.”

“ Easy would not be worth it,” John replied.” Love you too Kate, lets head back to the car.”

“One more moment,“ Kate pulled John around the corner.”Kiss me before we leave.”

“ With pleasure,” John smiled and leaned in for a kiss.


End file.
